Around the World for You
by PJOluver02
Summary: 3 friends go to Greece for spring break. Only going to see the architecture of the past, when all of a sudden they meet old siblings and cousins which turn into new friends with new relationships. They go to the land of the past not knowing that it will bring them to the future. Lots of THALUKE! JIPER! PERCABETH! Updated and revised.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's PJOluver02 again! I'm here with another story. My 2nd fanfic. Hope you love it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO

Annabeth's POV

Hey! My name's Annabeth Chase. I'm 23. My life long dream is to become an architect. So for now I am an intern at my mom's company. Athena Chase, one of the most famous architects in the world. But she divorced from my dad so we're not rich and my dad doesn't even spend time with us. When I say "us" I mean my little twin brothers, I live in San Fran, Cali. When I get to Greece, it won't change anything, I'll still be the hardworking, solemn "Cali nerd" My friends tell me I look like a California barbie, you know stereotypical blonde hair, nice tan, a bright looking person, except with with better eyes. They're a pretty intense gray, a stare you will melt in.

I've always wanted to travel the world. So all through my life I've been saving and saving so I can go to at least one place. The place I've always wanted to go the most, is Greece. I'm half Greek so I guess it's sort of pulling me. The place in the world with the best architecture ever, and me being the future architect that I am… So I'm begging both of my friends to come with me. They're both unsure. But I don't want to go on my own so I'm pushing them to it.

Right now my friends and I are hanging out at Starbucks and I take every chance I get, I change the conversation, to go to Greece

"...and it was hilarious! He had this frightened face and I swear he peed in his pants." one of my best friends, Thalia said laughing, as my other best friend, Piper laughed along with her. "That's pretty much the most interesting thing that's happened all week. Yeah, so Annabeth what's going on in your messed up life?" she said with a smile. "Well, I got to sleep more, I...um...Yeah that's pretty much it." We laughed a bit at that. Then our table was filled with a comfortable silence. "I still don't know why you guys won't come with me to Greece." I guess that started something because they both sighed and Piper said "Beth, we love you and all, it's just we need to straighten things out, make sure we have a firm foundation before taking off." "Yeah, we want to come with you, it's just we have things to do here first." Thalia agreed. Ugh this was hard. But they had a point. Thalia just started working in her dad's business company and doing a few extra jobs to help her get started and Piper was working part time at her mom's popular beauty spa and helping her dad run errands because he was an actor, even I was pretty busy I had an intense 5 page paper. It was tough. But I HAD to find a loophole. This is one of my life long dreams and this seemed a good time when we are all still young. Well there was spring break coming up... I wonder if….Maybe...I should ask them….. "Hey you guys both have 2 weeks of spring break, correct?" "Yeah" they both said uncertainly. "It's simple. Why don't we go to Greece for spring break?" "I have to help my dad just about every single day, plus I have to help out my mom since she's gone sometimes." Piper said "I just got started, my dad's counting on me and the other jobs I have, I can't leave." Thalia said. Ughhhhh….. "Then why don't you guys take one week in Greece and the other back home. So it's even. 1 week in Greece and 1 week here?" "Not bad, Owl head...I might be able to do that." "I can probably squeeze it in….that's for you, that's because you're one of my best friends." "Oh thank you, father of Olympus, that's a relief. We can buy our tickets online. I'll figure out all the details and you guys won't have to do a thing, I got everything in mind." I said "Are you sure? I don't know if you'll be able to finish up your studies and get our tickets and stuff ready in the next 5 days? I mean we're here for-" Piper started. "Calm down, I'm not a person that can sidetrack that easily. Which means I'm a pretty productive person that can get the details to our flight figured out. All you have to do is buy your own tickets in 5 days."

The 5 days went by pretty quick. I finished my paper, got the details down, Piper asked a favor from both her parents and they said she could come. Thals made a deal with her dad and managed to take a break from her other jobs. It was set.

We were on our way to Greece. :)

What did you think? PLZ REVIEW! Did you like it so far? Also check out my other fanfic in progress, "An Unexpected Couple"

-PJOluver02


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I did this fanfic but after you read this chapter **I REALLY NEED YOU TO READ THE BOTTOM** after the fanfic chapter...ok here goes...

Annabeth's POV

We're on the plane right now, I'm so excited! Ahhhh! Freaking out! Calm down, Annabeth... Breath...in...out...in...out. Ok I'm good...

A voice comes on the intercom, "This is your captain speaking. We finally landed here in Athens, Greece. This is Olympia Airlines wishing you a nice day in Athens!" Ok I'm freaking out again! Focus on your book, Annabeth...breath... focus on your book... I wonder what Thals and Piper are doing. Ugh stupid ADHD... I look over anyways to see Thals leaning back in her chair head slightly bobbing as the hardcore rock music from her headphones clouded her from reality. Piper, next to her was flipping through a random magazine, looking bored. Wait, hold on! She keeps on glancing up at...a guy?! I try looking casual glancing up from my book, The Odyssey, the book I've read a thousand times which I can quote sentences- paragraphs even, word-for-word. Every once in a while I take a peek and observe what's happening between Pipes and this "lucky guy". While she's not-so-secretly looking at mystery boy, I notice HE'S also glancing back "casually". A guy who looks a little buff and intelligent at the same time, probably because of his glasses, he has sandy blonde hair, clear blue eyes and a tiny scar right above his lip. Once their eyes meet he gives a small smirk and you can see the drastic change from Piper's face, from a regular skin tone to a bright crimson. I can't help uttering a small laugh.

It took a while to get through all the hustle and bustle of getting off the plane, getting our bags, grabbing our rental car...And the traffic, ugh we waited ages...

We finally got to our hotel and checked in. As the three of us entered the elevator, it was closing and a hand stuck out between the barely open doors and stopped. An urgent voice with a pretty thick Australian accent said behind the now, slowly opening elevator doors. "Oh I'm so sorry, but I really have to get to my- Thals?" When the elevator doors fully opened I saw a well built, guy with a perfect jawline, tousled, disheveled, in a kind-of-really-hot-way, raven black hair, that make you want to run your hands through them and sea green eyes that you could get lost in for hours...Wow, the appearance just made the accent even better... OH MY GOD... What am I thinking?! What's gotten into me?! I wanted to smack myself silly for just THINKING that... Ugh... Wait...why does he know Thals? Even with the kinda-really-hot guy in front of us Thals was still oblivious to everything around her because of her hardcore rock music still pounding away at her ears. Then he started grabbed one of her headphones, lifted it up and basically yelled, "Hey Pine Cone Face! Can you still hear, even though you listen to that thing that sounds like guitars going through a series of blenders?" I expected Thalia to lunge at him and rearrange his pretty- face. I could see that I was about to be right from her expression but instead she tackled him in a hug and said, "FISH FACE! What are you doing here?!" "Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing..." "Stop trying to be smart, Perce. No matter what you do you'll still be a kelp head." He pouted cutely. I laughed lightly. He turned to me and green eyes met gray. I smiled at him. Was it just me or were my breaths getting slightly shorter along with my thoughts... Thals, smirked a little and introduced all of us. "You guys, this is my cousin, Percy. Percy. Piper. Piper. Percy. Percy. Annabeth. Annabeth. Percy." Percy and I shook hands and my finger tips tingled a little. I sensed that Percy felt it too.

Thalia

I smirking so much inside right now. You could almost cut the tension in the air, with Perce and Annabeth, with a knife. You could tell they were drawn to each other. Perce interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Oh Thals, I have a present for you, though I'm not sure you'll like it..." Oh whatever, I'll take a risk. "That's cool, where can I get it?"I asked. "I kept in my room. You guys can all come, it won't take long." "Ok, let's go."

When we got to Percy's room we hear voices inside so I was a kind of ready if I got hit in the face with a pie or something. He knocked loudly on the door and yelled "Hey guys, guess who's here?" We hear loud footsteps and the door opened. There stood my brother, who I haven't seen in just about forever. Ever since he left with our mother at the age of 4. I haven't seen him since, I just knew he was somewhere in Europe.

I jumped into his arms. "THALIA?!" Wow he has a French accent. "JASON?!" We hugged tight until both of us could barely breath. "Thalia! What are you doing here?!" "I asked her the same thing, but she was too busy tackling me." Percy sighed. I laughed, turning to Percy caused me to glance at Annabeth who was slightly in daze, still staring at Percy. Oooooh, does someone have a crush?! I glanced at Piper, oh geez she looked like she just saw a ghost coming back to life. Then Jason said, "Oh hey, it's the airplane girl!" Airplane girl?! She blushed to a rosy pink. "Yeah, that's me, I guess." She said a little shyly. What Piper's never this shy?!

Pretty soon we were all talking at once, and there was more blushing coming from both Annabeth and Piper. We all found out that my mom forced Jason to go to a boarding school in this one Brit city. Where he met this Luke guy. Percy met Luke and Jason at a swim meet since Luke is on a swim team like Percy. They all became friends and stuff and decided to spend their vacation exactly where we wanted to. Then we started catching up, until we were interrupted by the door opening to a pretty muscular guy, sandy hair, cute, clear blue eyes holding a bag from some random take out place. Jason stood up and introduced him as Luke. "Luke. Piper. Piper. Luke. Luke. Annabeth. Annabeth. Luke. Luke. Thalia. -wait Thals don't rip him to shreds please, he's really competitive so, you can figure that one out. Thalia. Luke." "Oh shut up." I replied with a smirk. They invited us to share their food, which was pretty good. Once we finished and ended up back in our room. The door shut and all three of us started talking at the same time. Once it quieted down I said. "Let's get this straight. Piper, you obviously like my brother, which I don't hate you for." Piper blushed deeply and tried to protest. While I continued. "And you, Annabeth, obviously like my cousin, Percy, which I also don't hate you for." She blushed deeply as well. I gave a satisfied smirk. Then I saw lightbulb go off in both of their heads. As they said in unison, "But you like that Luke guy!" Until we fell asleep we were all protesting. But we all knew for a fact that Annabeth liked Percy, Piper liked Jason, no matter how much I hate to admit it right now, I liked Luke and I could tell this trip would get a lot more interesting...

**Ok here's the important thing. I've started a blog on Blogger called the Demigod Blog. Plz check it out but for the important part I need a topic to talk about and idk what that should be. I promise I'll finish this fanfic. Plz review what you think the first topic should be and ask questions to ask for my opinion. REVIEW!**

-PJOluver02


End file.
